Exceptional Execration
by Silver-tongued.Words
Summary: Liliana Youngblood is almost an adult, so she says. But her last year at Hogwarts has a final surprise for her, and it may not be pretty. And when life is at its worst, the man in black is always there to save her, though she could kick his butt if she wanted to. Not that she ever would. Because she's fallen hard for the one she's supposed to hate. Doesn't it always work that way?
1. Beginnings are for Children

_All I felt was pain. But then again, that was what I had never experienced, at least physically. Searing pain in my side as I clutched my blood-soaked robes and ran. Stopping short, I swayed as my vision went in and out of focus, before warm arms wrapped around my frame and a familiar voice murmured "Hold on, Lily. Please, just hold on."_

_ ..._

I suppose I should start at the beginning. The very beginning. I'm Liliana Youngblood, born on 21 December 1996, to Karina and Javis Youngblood. I'm a pureblood, sure, though I suppose that doesn't matter as much to me as it does to my parents and my brother Riley.

When I was six, I showed the first signs of becoming a witch. I had picked up my mothers' wand which she had forgotten on the kitchen counter and blown my room into bits and pieces and dissected my brother's finger. I was in big trouble for that.

I lived and grew up in a society where blood status was everything. People judged you on your bloodline and your outward appearance. So that was what I learnt. I learnt from my mother how to maintain a mask at all times and never let your true feelings show on your face. My brother taught me the Dark Arts, and it was rather sad that he did, because I never did end up having any use of it anyway.

And my father. Oh, my poor, dear father. The Dark Lord had wiped his memory, placing complex charms of his own creation on my father, who was left to his family as an empty shell and the ability of a flobberworm.

But before my Dad had gone kind of crack, he was a brilliant man. Of course, as most men he used his brilliance for the 'wrong good', as he called it, and had served the Lord faithfully before he failed a mission miserably and was... hexed. Unfortunately.

Right, but moving on from my boring history and all, I really should start my story, and how well I managed to make a mess of everything I touched. Which was quite a lot of stuff.

I'm seventeen (almost!) and in my seventh year at Hogwarts, and I can't believe that my schooling is almost over, since after this I have no choice but to join the Dark Lord. The one thing I have been prepared for almost my whole life.

I guess I could tell you about myself... but it's much more fun to explain when I tell you about in like a story. So here goes.


	2. Hard Exteriors, Harder Interiors

"Liliana! Concentrate!" Riley's sharp voice rang out in the silent night and his sister gritted her teeth in frustration. They had been practicing Legilimency for almost five hours and it was almost morning, and the birds were chirping and Liliana was exhausted but her brother insisted on getting her perfect.

She felt a push again and scowled, pushing back and blocking her thoughts for the final time. After a whole ten minutes, the intrusion stopped and she sighed in relief.

"Well done." Riley's voice was as stony as usual, but she could detect the obvious pride in his voice.

"Now come, little sister, we have to get you ready for your final year at Hogwarts." he gave her a genuine smile and she nodded, too tired to reply and followed her brother back into their house. It was more like a mansion, but when she was there, it felt like home.

Three hours later, Liliana floated her trunk down the stairs and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Goodbye, love. Have a good year and owl me often, yes?" Sarah Youngblood wrapped her frail arms around her daughter and Liliana stood straight, not returning the hug. But then again, she never was one for cuddles and embraces.

Pulling away, Liliana's mother's face was back into its cold mask as a house elf appeared to collect her plate.

"Bye, Lily." Riley rarely called her by her nickname, but when he did, it was usually out of emotion. She smiled before nervously stepping over to her father.

"Oh, are you leaving? Can I come, Lily?" her father's dark forest green eyes looked at her, so similar to her own as he grinned.

"No, dear. Lily's going to school." Sarah lightly touched her husbands' arm and he sighed and nodded before turning away.

Riley pursed his lips and held out a hand for his sister.

She took it and they immediately apperated to Kings Cross Station, and she stumbled causing her brother to give her a glare. Ah, back to the old stage. Never show weakness in front of strangers.

"Goodbye, Liliana." he said stiffly and she nodded, the siblings not even bothering to exchange hugs or gestures of affection.

He disapperated with a crack and she sighed, waving her wand as her trunk weaved its way through the crowd and landed with a thump on the train floor. Getting on herself, she carefully picked a empty compartment and settled down, finally in solitude and able to relax. For about thirty seconds.

"Youngblood! How are you?"

Liliana jerked up from her seat and glared at the speaker before giving a honest smile to her best friends Carlos Greens and Samantha Willow.

"Well. You?" she was strictly polite, until the train started moving. Then the three teenagers were able to breathe freely without the fear of being eavesdropped on by spies. Yeah, of course they knew it was just school students, but weren't they as well?

"How training?" Samantha asked when the train started moving. Carlos gave her a sharp glare and placed simple charms around the compartment so they would know if someone was coming. Samantha gave a apologetic smile and shifted her gaze back to Liliana.

"Difficult. Riley was all for making me learn Legilimency." the tall girl replied, and Samantha's eyes glinted. Liliana's brother was the object of her affections for a very long time, and she had almost fallen head over heels for the handsome Youngblood heir. Liliana knew and tried her best to get her oblivious brother to notice her best friends, but to no avail.

She knew, Samantha would be good for her brother. Her non-violent nature and soft-heartedness would wipe away Riley's cruel exterior and would melt his steel barriers. She would be able to make him happy again. But that was the issue. He refused to be made happy. But she did as well. There was something there, something no one could erase.

"So how is Riley?" Samantha asked, her green grey eyes sparkling with hope and happiness on being on her crush's subject.

"Well. He sends his regards." Liliana answered, smiling as Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Really? Did he.. mention me?" Samantha was careful, she didn't know that Liliana was aware of the fact that she was basically in love with her brother.

"No."

"Oh." Her face fell, and Liliana immediately felt bad. "Listen, you both can come over to my place the next summer, and I'll reintroduce you."

Samantha brightened once more, but Carlos shook his head.

"My father refused me going out anywhere until I master Legilimency and the Unforgivable Curses." There was a silence. The Unforgivable Curses were the final curses learnt before a pureblood witch or wizard became a Death Eater.

"I'll help you." Liliana broke the silence and he smiled at her gratefully. Liliana was an exception, she and Samantha had been under the influence of the Imperius Curse while the Dark Lord was dueling the Ministry of Magic, and were forced to fight. And they were just twelve years old.

After that, Liliana's father, who despite protestations on her mother's part, taught the girl the Unforgivable Curses. She remembered his words quite clearly, "_If you ever use the Unforgivables, Liliana, you have to mean it. You need to really want to cause the pain - enjoy it- righteous anger does not suffice for long._"

_ (Taken from the Harry Potter book, Bellatrix Lestrange taunting Harry in the Department of Ministries. Content has been changed slightly)_

The next ten minutes were silent, before a ringing alerted them to someone breaking through Carlos's spells. Looking up, they saw three boys pass their compartment, laughing and talking among themselves.

A short, fat boy followed them, trying desperately to keep up on his short legs. Liliana raised an eyebrow as he tripped and fell into their compartment, flat on his face. Samantha's eyes narrowed as she took in the boy. Why did he look so familiar?

"Wormtail!" One of the boys called and the three students in the compartment exchanged glances. Wormtail was a newly-recruited Death Eater.. well, almost. He was Voldemort's spy on the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Wormtail." Carlos said coldly, and the seventeen year old boy with the rat-like face scowled at him and replied lowly "Keep your mouth shut, Greens. I can tell the Dark Lord all about the trouble you get into at school and you won't be recruited."

Greens scoffed. Peter Pettigrew's threats meant nothing to him.

Three boys stepped into the compartment and suddenly it felt very crowded, and there was a silence. "We'll be seeing you soon, Wormtail." Liliana said, standing up, and Carlos and Samantha followed, giving harsh looks at the four boys.

Sirius Black and James Potter scowled at Liliana and Samantha when they saw the Slytherin emblem on their cloaks, and even Remus Lupin looked annoyed when they saw Carlos, who was a Gryffindor, walking out behind them.

"Traitor." Sirius Black muttered, his stormy grey eyes flashing as Carlos smirked at him.

The door slammed shut behind them and they heard James Potter asking.. no, yelling at Peter how he knew them. Poor rotten good for nothing scum, that was what Peter Pettigrew was, and those three boys had no idea what they were getting into, making him one of their best friends.

Ah, yes. The Marauders. That was the name of their little group. Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony. They owned the school, and had every girl falling at their feet (yes, even some boys) and Liliana too, had a lifelong attraction to the mysterious Sirius Black, but her being her, crushed the feelings after she was fifteen and hid it in a dark corner of her ingenious mind.

But then again, almost every single part of her screamed 'Stay away! Dark!', so her mind wasn't the lightest and most innocent part of her.

Luckily for them, they were almost at Hogwarts and the train had slowed down to a stop as students piled off, talking among themselves and chattering.

People just naturally stayed away from Liliana and Carlos, but Samantha was one of the most popular Slytherin's in the school, so the moment she got off she was dragged away by a bunch of laughing girls, and immediately went into faux-school mode, laughing along while casting an apologetic glance at Liliana, who shook her head and followed Carlos into a carriage.

They were almost at the castle, "Are you ready?" Carlos asked, his brown eyes piercing into his friends' green ones.

She let out a dry, humorless laugh. "For stupid, giggling girls? Teachers who wouldn't stand a chance actually dueling? Or the insane drama? No. Not at all."

"Then lets do this." He stood up and got off the stationary carriage and held out his hand like a true gentleman to Liliana and helped her down, though she didn't need it.

She smiled and murmured "This year is going to be fun."

Greens raised his dark eyebrows. "Oh?"

Youngblood nodded, and flashed his a deceptively innocent smile. "Definitely. I can feel it."

Oh, she had no idea. No idea at all.


	3. Insanity and Absolute Craziness

It was the seventeenth day.

Seventeen days since school had started. Exactly three hours and twelve minutes since Carlos had been called back home for an emergency. Two and a half hours since the talk I and Samantha had had with the Headmaster.

Of course he knew we were lying. We were like glass, and he was the only person who could see through it.

We walked quietly out of the room, shutting the door behind us and Samantha let out a whistle. "God, I do not like that man."

I laughed lightly and nodded in agreement. Albus Dumbledore was far too insightful, and I realized that he knew our intentions the moment we stepped into his school. I followed her toward our common room, when we heard hushed voices having a sort of argument.

"You wouldn't dare, I'll never talk to you again."

"Please, brother. I need to, it's our last hope."

Samantha pulled the curtain back and I scowled.. Sirius and Regulus Black were standing behind it, glaring at each other, and Sirius's glare turned on me and my friend as he stalked out, bumping me roughly against the shoulder as he passed.

I glared at his retreating back, before turning back to the younger Black.

"Youngblood. Willow." Regulus gazed at us, he knew us, of course he did.

"What were you talking about?" Samantha asked and the younger Black's upper lip curled.

"It's none of your business. And if you may excuse me, I have homework to finish."

He attempted to brush past us but I grabbed his arm and in less than a second his wand was pointed at my throat and Samantha's was at his head.

"Drop it." Her voice was low, but Black's expression was mad. Like crazy mad.

I took a few steps back, right hand wrapping behind my back, where my wand was.

Suddenly, I felt like a fight.

I pulled it out and cried "Locomotor Mortis!" at the same time Samantha screamed "Petrificus Totalus!". Regulus dodged the flames and shower of blue and yellow, and yelled "Confringo!"

Samantha yelped in surprise as the sleeves of her robe caught fire and I aimed a Conjunctivitis Curse at him, and he ducked but it hit him and he yelled out and smacked his hand to his eye as it started to turn pink. I accidentally let my guard down for a moment and he caught it.

"Diffindo!" he shot it at my arm before sinking to the ground.

I gasped as I watched the skin on my arm tear apart and expose the pink flesh underneath. I fell to my knees, clutching my arm the best I could without touching the injured part.

The corridor was silent for a moment, the only sound was our panted breaths and Samantha staggered to where I was, and I bit my lip in pain. The wound had turned an ugly red, and blood was dripping off of my arm.

Samantha cursed when she saw it and put my uninjured arm over her shoulder and pointed her wand at Regulus and muttered "Obliviate." And his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back down, spread-eagled.

Well, he wasn't going to be remembering anything anytime soon.

We followed protocol, and escaped the scene without being caught. But there was the issue. My arm was literally burning off now, and Samantha's was burnt badly, and we needed medical help, but couldn't go to the hospital wing without questions being asked.

Suddenly, Samantha got and idea and murmured "I have an idea. But your not going to like it."

"What is it?" I panted, clenching my fists in pain.

"Lily Evans."

"Absolutely not." I said sharply.

"She's brilliant at spells. And she'll be nice enough."

"We're Slytherin's." I gestured to the emblem on my chest with my good arm.

Samantha shrugged. "Take it or leave it."

I scowled. "Go get her."

* * *

In less than five minutes, Samantha came back, followed by the fiery-headed Lily Evans looking cautious.

"Lily Evans." she held out a hand to me, and I nodded, shaking it.

"Liliana Youngblood."

"You're a Slytherin."

"And your a Gryfinddor." I replied, and she surveyed me before saying briskly "Right then. Where are you hurt?"

I held out my arm and her green eyes widened as she took in the disgusting wound.

"Oh my Merlin. Who did that to you?" she gasped, gingerly holding it up in the light.

"It doesn't matter. Can you fix it?" I asked, and she bit her lip but answered "Sure, but it might take a few hours."

"Time isn't the main concern. But how long?"

"Around a day, maybe longer, I'm no professional." She looked back up at me and Samantha said "Great. I'll go to the hospital wing, I can pull the burn off. I'll get your homework, you're not going to classes with that."

I just shrugged, it was best not to argue with Samantha, she was always right anyway.

"There's just one problem now." Lily cut in, and we looked warily at her. "You have to come to the Gryfinddor common room."

There was a pause, and Samantha said "Slytherin's aren't allowed into Gryfinddor commons. It like a rule. Either you go in and face the lions or the snakes or you stay on the safe side."

"Thank you, Willow, for making this so much easier for us." I snapped and Evans giggled.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Just go. And be careful, its a matter of life and death."

I sighed and followed Evans to the Gryfinddor common room entrance, where a portrait of a fat lady in an ugly pink dress asked "Password?"

Lily glanced at me and I gave her a look before turning around and covering my ears without brushing my wounded arm against my robes.

"A Slytherin! Lily Evans, are you out of your mind? I will not let her in!" the woman in the portrait shrilled and Evans tried to sooth her, and finally she pulled back to reveal the Gryfinddor common room.

I stepped in behind Lily and the loud common room was silent the moment they caught sight of me. I ducked my head and pulled my sleeve down and tried to cover the injury.

Immediately, a babble of whispers broke out and I glanced up to see a mass of faces with disgust and hate clear in their expressions. Oh, I do not need this right now.

I hurried after Lily, when a tall body blocked my way and I glared up to lose my gaze in familiar stormy grey eyes. Sirius Black.

"What do you want?" he said loudly, and our of my peripheral vision I saw James Potter and Remus Lupin back him up.

"Move." I said quietly and his handsome face broke into a scowl.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get. Out." he repeated slowly, and it was my turn to scowl.

"No."

There were collected gasps, and a skinny girl with blonde hair and a pug like face stepped forward and said in a high pitched voice "Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that!"

"Or what? Going to beg your boyfriend to save you, so you can look like an idiot?" I sneered and her face twisted into an ugly grimace.

"Shut your mouth, Youngblood, or I'll tell everyone what happened to your precious little Daddy." she hissed.

Oh, she did not just threaten me. This was the final straw. I've been hexed, threatened and bullied in the span of half an hour.

I whipped out my wand and said calmly "Get out of my way."

The bimbo's face turned pink, but she stepped behind Sirius's tall figure like a kitten. Coward.

I was concentrating on the stupid Gryfinddor girl so that I barely realized that my sleeve had pulled its way back and my wound showed clearly. And Black immediately spotted it, grabbing my arm and I hissed in pain.

"BLACK! LET HER GO, NOW!" Lily Evans yelled, and everyone winced. For such a tiny girl, she sure had powerful lungs.

"What happened to your arm?" his expression turned shocked and he looked up at me. Merlin, he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. _LILIANA YOUNGBLOOD! _My head screamed and I pushed away the thought, and I looked down at the carpeted floor again.

"What does it look like? I just got a scratch." I need to stop being so sarcastic, it'll get me into trouble one day.

Coming here was not a good idea.

He reluctantly let go of my arm and I took a step back, eyes locked on his before Lily's red curls got in the way as she dragged me up to her dorms.

The Gryfinddor dorms were warm and inviting, so unlike the Slytherin common rooms with their green and silver, cold furniture and general air of formality and uptight standards, these rooms were draped in gold and red and comforting and I immediately felt at ease.

If any Slytherin saw me here, I'd be dead meat. Oh well, desperate situations call for desperate measures, do they not?

"Right, drink this." Lily handed me a silvery blue potion and I looked at it warily.

"What is it?"

"Sleeping potion. I'll work better without you screaming every two seconds." she answered and I refrained from glaring at her. After all, she was trying to help.

"I'll be fine. I won't drink it though." Shaking my head, I pushed it back to her and she sighed.

"Fine. But one scream and you're out, okay? And you owe me." she put her hands on her hips and smiled. She looked so much like my mother when she did that, that I gave her a half smile and she seemed surprised.

I sat down on her bed and she pulled the curtains over so that no one would see us before turning to me, wand in hand.

I took a deep breath and held out my arm, bracing myself for the pain.

And it came, hard, and I almost cried out but bit my lip. Slytherin's do not show weakness, no matter how great the wound. No, absolutely not.

* * *

A painfully long hour later, Evans hair had fallen out of her bun and her forehead was wrinkled in concentration as a blue glow lit up out of her wand, showing a clear view of the torn muscles and tendons on my poor arm. This was not worth it, but the Gryfinddor was doing her best, and I had to respect her for it.

"Right," she muttered "This is the last one." I nodded wordlessly, and a flash of green and I let out a scream.

"Shhhh! Shut up!" she whisper- shouted, but it was too late.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps and voices before the girls' dorm room door slammed open and James Potter ran inside followed by the Marauders and a few others. Lily quickly pushed the curtains back and I could hear her loud voice.

"What do you want?" she asked, and I could almost imagine her hands on her hips and a scowl on her freckled face.

"Who screamed?" I heard James Potter's worried voice and Lily sighed.

"No one, Potter. I just hit my toe on my bed. Now get out."

There were shuffled footsteps and a silence.

"You too. Get out Potter. Black, Lupin, you too. Now."

"Lily, are you okay?" Potter's voice was pleading. I could almost see Lily's annoyed face and Potter's worried one.

"I won't say it again. Get out." Lily warned and there was a silence before Remus Lupin's voice asked "Evans, why are your curtains closed?" Uh oh.

"I- it's none of your damned business! Really, how did you get in here? I thought the stairs didn't allow boys up the girls dorm." I could hear Lily getting impatient.

Black's voice shone with pride as he said "Oh c'mon, Evans. D'you really think stairs can beat the Marauders?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, you guys are awesome. Now Potter, I swear on Merlin, if your not out in less than a minute, I'm going to hex you." Lily almost yelled, and I chuckled. Lily Evans's hexes were known to be dangerous.

Alright, we're leaving. Don't get your knickers in a twist, Evans. But one condition." Black held his hands up in mock- surrender and Lily eyes him wearily.

"Which is?"

"We get to see what's behind your curtain." Potter butt in and I silently groaned, scanning for a quick way to escape. Shit. Trapped.

"No. My privacy." Evans's crossed her arms over her chest but the three boys refused to let go.

There was a second of silence before a scuffing sound was heard and quiet yelps. What in the name of Merlin was going on out there?

I held my wand tightly in my hand, pointing it at the curtain.

Three seconds later the curtain was yanked back and the triumphant smile on Sirius Black's face vanished the moment he saw my face.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" was his loud at very rude greeting as I glared at him.

His eyes went to my wand, which was pointed at his throat and he sneered.

"Aw, is our little Death Eater going to curse me? Poor baby, doesn't even have the courage to do Avada Kedavra." he taunted and I gripped my wand tighter.

What was I to do? If I let my wand down, he would hold in against me for the rest of my life. But if I hexed him, I'd be in massive trouble, plus it would be two on three if we started dueling. Me and Lily had a bigger chance of winning, but at what cost? And this was school, something the idiot Black didn't seem to understand.

So I just managed with a simple one. "Incarcerous."

Black gasped as invisible ropes pulled him upside down, his perfect hair - for once - away from his face. There was another silence. What's with all the quietness around here?

"Let me down." he growled, face red with all the blood rushing to it. I actually felt bad for him.

No, no feeling. Must remember that. No feeling.

My expression slipped back into its cool mask by default.

"Aw, is the little hero going to curse me? Poor boy, he can't even defend himself." I mimicked him and he let out a hiss.

"Liliana." Evans's voice rang out, and I glanced at her and sighed.

Why was I listening to a Gryfinddor? Oh, right, she saved my arm.

Lowering my wand, Black fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and I laughed lightly, nimbly stepping away from him.

James and Remus hurried to pick him up but he waved them off and his grey eyes pierced into my green ones "I'll pay you back for that. I swear on Merlin I will." he threatened.

I smiled and mock-bowed. "I await the day, Mr Black. And by the way, Merlin was a Slytherin. He'd much prefer me, so good luck."

Lily let out a loud laugh and I turned to her and gave a quick smile.

Potter's eyes widened. "Lily! Why are you making friends with her? She's a.. traitor." He shot a fierce glare at me and Evans gave him one of her own.

"A traitor, eh? You would know everything about that, wouldn't you, when I caught you making out with Gretel Iller in the second floor broom closet." Lily snapped, her cheeks turning red with anger. Did she really like me that much that she would defend me? Well, I am surprised, I must say.

Gretel Iller is a bitch of a Slytherin.

"Oh, snap." I whistled and everyone gave me annoyed looks. What?

James Potter rubbed the back of his neck and muttered "She assaulted me."

Lily let out a dry laugh. "Oh, of course she did. Which was probably why you had your hands all over her."

I laughed as Potter's blush became more prominent.

"Get out Youngblood. You don't belong here." Sirius gave me a slight push but I frowned and replied "No, get lost yourself."

Black grabbed my arm and squeezed. Hard.

"Get out. Right. Now. I swear, your getting on my nerves."

He was starting to hurt me, but of course I wouldn't tell him that.

"Let go of my arm, Sirius. Or I'll tell everyone what happened between Regulus and you." I said calmly, looking directly into his eyes, and his expression contorted in anger.

"You have no right! And to call me by my first name, who the hell d'you think you are?" he hissed, eyes literally burning with rage. To be honest, I was actually scared. To think that I wasn't scared of my brother shooting curses at me, but scared of this boy standing in front of me, is kind of stupid.

My face held slight disbelief through the mask. Who the heck does he think he is, the Prime Minister of England, so people have to call him 'respectfully' by his first name?

"Who do I think I am? Who do I think I am? I'm Liliana Youngblood, daughter of one of the most powerful Death Eaters ever to have lived. I can kill all four of you under one minute. I've practiced curses you never even had the guts to dream of. I love my life, so I don't have to go around ruining others like you do," I yanked my arm away from him and poked him in the chest "And I intend to make things so difficult for you, _Mr Black_" I sneered "That you won't even have time to remember the name of your blonde stupid girlfriend."

Sirius Black didn't even look shocked. Simply surprised. The room was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was my slightly heavy breathing and the noise of the common room below.

"Liliana." Evans gazed at me, her bright green eyes piercing. "Lets go." She not so gently grabbed my hand and literally dragged me out of the room. Potter opened his mouth to object, but one fierce look from the red head and he shut his mouth again. Remus Lupin, for some reason, was hiding a smile as he watched me walk out of the room.

I rather liked Remus Lupin, he was the nicest and most bearable of the four Marauders. It didn't hurt that he was brilliantly clever and funny, not to mention rather ruggedly good looking. I flashed a smile at him and his expression turned bemused before the door closed behind me.

* * *

"Liliana, what in the name of Merlin were you thinking!" Lily burst out the moment the portrait hole closed behind us. It was annoying to have all those Gryfinddor's ogling at me, but not one said a thing. Just a whole lot of mean looks. And we Slytherins were supposed to be the hostile ones.

"What was I supposed to do, Lily? You tell me. I'm not going to let some stupid pureblood Gryfinddor push me around like a baby, I can assure you that." I kept my voice low. But then again, I rarely raised it. Or more like never.

Except this once when Riley stole my doll and shredded her to pieces. I had screamed a lot that day. Right, never mind.

"You could have at least kept quiet! Now they won't leave you alone, and I'll save to take care of you and keep them away." she fumed and I raised an eyebrow.

"That is the equivalent of being pushed around. And no one told you to care of me. I'm old enough to fend off a few bullies, thank you very much." I replied, tone cold and crossed my arms over my chest.

Lily stopped and I looked questioningly at her.

"What d'you mean, you don't need me? If it weren't for me kicking Potter's scrawny butt there you'd all be in a full fledged duel by now."

I could tell the girl was close to blowing her top, so I decided to be the pacifier.

Smiling, I said "Point taken. And thank you for it."

I guess that worked, because she calmed a bit and the red faded from her cheeks. "Sorry, I don't mean to come out as a mother hen."

Laughing despite myself, I answered "It's fine, I can be a lot like that too."

Lily shook her head and muttered "How did I never notice you before? You're nice enough to be a Gryfinddor."

"Don't tell Black that, he'll probably go mad." I joked. But it was most likely true. He hated me enough as it was.

"Yeah, I think he actually likes you." I paused.

"What?" Was she crazy? To think that one of the more popular Marauders, the playboy, could actually like me?

Pfft. Yeah right. I wish. Once a jerk, always a jerk. No matter how much you think you can change him, because your supposedly 'different from other girls' and are so much better.

Nope. He'll just resent you in the end for trying to change him, and you'll be the stupid one with a broken heart while he gets carried off by some other girl. Unless, of course, he was never a jerk to begin with. Unless he was hiding it all under a mask. Which only happens in stories, if it makes you feel any better.

"I highly doubt it, Evans." I raised an eyebrow at her and the red head merely shrugged.

"You're pretty, smart and freaking dangerous. It's enough to attract a million boys." she said and I decided to stop her before she got to carried away. I wonder what would have happened if I let her continue her rant instead. I really didn't need to raise my already high hopes on the fact that Sirius might actually like me. Which he (rather unfortunately) doesn't.

"Also, I do not require a man in my life for me to depend on. I'm perfectly fine on my own without having to worry about him as well. Especially time and energy consuming ones like Sirius Black." I added, and Lily laughed.

"Okay, okay. But I promise you, you'll fall for Sirius Black by the end of the year, I promise you that." she said, a devilish glint in her green eyes.

Confusion washed over me. "Why so desperate to get me and a person I do not like together?" I asked and Lily sighed like she was talking to a five year old.

"Because, my dear Liliana, you'd make the most adorable couple ever. Not to mention, you're so different, and opposites always attract." she winked and me and I coughed in disbelief.

"Seriously? You honestly think you can put me and Black in the same room for five minutes without one of us being cursed in the next ten?" I questioned and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh. I intend to make you fall for him, or vice versa, whatever, and you'll have beautiful children." she said and I shook my head. That was it, Lily Evans was officially insane. She should go to St Mungo's.

And the thought of me and Black having children was kind of... disturbing. And awkward.

"Do you normally talk so freely about your matchmaker plans to your friends?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. You have a right to know, but I'm not taking no as an answer, you know." she replied and I was silent for a moment.

"No magic?" I confirmed. I couldn't have her using spells and potions on me unknowingly like a lab rat.

"No magic. I promise. It'll be all natural. Is that a yes?" Lily answered, face lighting up.

"Maybe. Not a yes, but maybe. Just - just don't make it too awkward, yeah?"

I didn't need embarrassing situations in front of everyone if I was going to be a feared Death Eater. Wait... shit.

"Lily- " I started, looking at the girl beside me, but she wasn't there. I looked around, but she seemed to have vanished.

"Lily?" I called, and there was a muffled moan. Oh, please don't let it be a couple getting heated, I silently begged as I pushed open the door from where Lily seemed to have disappeared.

What I saw there was more shocking than anything I knew I ever was going to see, not even the mangled bodies.

Lily Evans was standing there kissing James Potter, arms around his neck as she moaned again. My cheeks heated up at the intimate scene but suddenly I noticed something even worse. A hooded figure was lurking in the shadows, and slowly advancing toward the oblivious couple, scabby hands reaching toward Potter and had almost touched his shoulder when a scream sounded behind me and I turned around and groaned.


	4. All for Power and a Mark

I saw the last person I needed at the scene. The blonde idiot - Sherrie, I think her name was - was standing there, hand covering her mouth and a bright gleam in her eyes. She hadn't seen the Dementor yet. Just the kissing couple. What an idiot.

But the person behind her had. Sirius Black whipped out his wand faster than I could blink, and cried "Expecto Patronum!"

A blinding white flash of light shot out of his wand, as a massive dog bounded out of it and to the Dementor, who recoiled back into the corner, its face (if it even had one) hidden in the shadow once more.

Now Sherrie screamed. Again, but out of fear. James and Lily sprang apart the moment Sherrie had yelled, like they had just been burned, eyes wide and mouths gaping. The room was pin drop quiet, now.

Lily and James were avoiding all eyes, and Lily looked shocked. Sherrie's face was white and she was quivering. Sirius's grey eyes piercing in anger and annoyance, his wand still pointed at the Dementor, where his dog was guarding it.

Me, I was just standing there. Quite amazed.

Then I did the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. I laughed. Really, really laughed. Like, rolling on the floor, tears flowing kind of laugh, and I couldn't stop it.

I legit laughed harder when I saw their faces, and it was absolutely hilarious.

"Liliana!" I heard Sirius say, and I bit my lip to stop the chuckles, finally calming back down. Oh, this was not the right way for a future Death Eater to act, but I couldn't help myself. Really, I couldn't.

James and Sirius were glaring at me, Sherrie clinging to his arm, and Lily looked like she wanted to pass out. It was then that I noticed the coldness.

It was familiar. Like there was no hope left for me in the world. Like no one gave me an option, or came to save me. I don't know, but it was the Dementor. How did I not notice it before? And how did Lily and James not feel it when they were... y' know, making out?

Glancing at Sirius's dog, it was starting to fade.

"Expecto Patronum" I murmured, and from my wand a wolf similar to his dog ran up the Dementor, only mine looked like it was growling, and much more feminine.

Sirius's dog strengthened, and I smiled for no reason.

"Would someone like to tell me what in the name of Godric is going on?" Sirius demanded and everyone looked at him, dazed expressions on their faces.

"I was merely talking to Lily, and then James pulled her into this room, and when I entered, they were- " a hand smacked over my mouth, and a blushing Lily glared at me. I smirked and she removed her hand hesitantly, green eyes begging not to tell.

Very well. It was not my secret to tell anyway. But James Potter would, considering the goofy expression on his good looking face.

"What did you do, Prongs?" Sirius asked, and James winked at him and the two boys exchanged mysterious smiles. Oh, that did not look good.

"Well, its late, and I should be going." I declared, eager to leave the scene. If the Headmaster ever found out and contacted my parents, I would be dead.

I made as if to walk to the door, but Black yanked his arm away from Blondie's and grabbed mine, for the second time in the day.

I swear on Salzar, if he does that again I will hex the crap out of him.

"Let go." I managed to grit out, temper rising steadily. He refused.

"Where d'you think you're going? Lily and James just kissed, there's a freaking _dementor _in the room, and you're just going to walk out?" he flared, but I just looked at him.

"Am I to be concerned?" I asked coldly, stepping away from him again.

"That's it." I distinctly heard him mutter before I fainted. Only the Heir of Slytherin knows why.

* * *

I woke up and fell asleep again, the time seemed a blur and all I heard were murmurs and far off voices, and tingling sensations. It was a rather odd experience, if I may say so.

I was in one of my phases, and then I finally woke up. More like, I was cruelly woken up by a mug of freezing cold water being doused on my face. I sat up straight in bed, coughing and spluttering, glaring at the person who was going to be my victim for the next ten minutes.

Samantha glared at me, sea green eyes flashing, hands on her hips. "It's about time! Been out for ages, you have!" she said, and I blatantly ignored her, looking around for my wand before a hand held it out to me "Here, it was on the floor when you fainted." I looked up to see Carlos holding it out to me, smiling.

"Ah, hello." I smiled up at him, and quickly performed a drying spell on my hair, and standing up. The hospital wing was oddly deserted.

Carlos glanced at me and briefed me in.

"After you fainted, Dumbledore and the other teachers came in and removed the Dementors." he started but I interrupted.

"Dementor_s_? I failed to notice the other one." I frowned, trying to remember if there was one or two of the vile creatures.

An annoyed look passed over Greens's face. "Only that was it. There were two, but somehow you all didn't notice the other one. It wasn't an actual Dementor, it was a- "

"Boggart. Yes, I realized." I butted in again and he gave me a frustrated look, to which I smiled apologetically.

"Exactly. Only there came the issue. How was it, that all your worst fears weren't Dementors, and that was the form the Boggart took?" Samantha spoke up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

We walked at a quick pace to the common room, lost in thought.

How was it that we didn't feel the effects of the Dementor when we stepped into the room? How did James and Lily not notice it? And there were _two_? Was there someone else in the room with us who was projecting their fear and the Boggart took that form and attacked us? But that was near impossible. One needed to be skilled and practiced well in getting over their fears.

Even Bellatrix Lestrange had fears. And mine were not Dementors, and I doubted any of those Gryfinddors present there had ever come in contact with a Dementor, so where did the form of that particular being come from? Unless, of course it was a hoax, or there was someone else there in the room there with us, which was plain unnerving.

Taking a quick look into Carlos and Samantha's thoughts, they were thinking along the same lines as I was, so that didn't help.  
"Liliana, get out of my head." Carlos growled and I quickly retreated as his walls came up.

"Sorry. How did you get me out of there without questions being asked?" I was curious.

"Riley came to school. Managed to get you by somehow. It was all over the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly..." Samantha's voice was hard, and held no traces of interest when she spoke of Liliana's brother, now.

"Shit." I muttered, stopping in my tracks. Riley was going to kill me. He was already so tensed about Lord Voldemort taking over and he being a head Death Eater, and over that he had to deal with his younger sister's teenage angsty school issues. No, he was not going to be happy.

Their biological mother had died ages ago, and their father had married Sarah, and she was already so very weak as it was. Dying, the doctors at St Mungos had said. Not a tear shed there. Not even Sarah cried, merely shrugged and took it to stride. Of course, nothing was said to their unstable father.

Yes, they were an odd family, if you could even call it that.

Carlos shot a look to Samantha, which I did not fail to notice. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Riley wants you to come home immediately, and forfeit your studies. He'll get a tutor or something. And he also told us to tell you that if you wanted to stay on, you needed to follow instructions, which he'll be sending by owl soon."

There was a pause, and I looked over to the two people I trusted with my life.

"What do I do?" My voice was low, but it sounded desperate, even to me.

There was no hesitation in their words when they said "Go."

Liliana Youngblood rarely asked for help, but when she did, she wanted an answer. And she always got one.

* * *

"Oh for the love for Merlin." Liliana muttered, her dark hair falling out of its messy bun as she threw every single one of her possessions in her trunk, which she had expanded magically since she was in too much of a hurry to place it all properly.

The moment she had left Samantha and Carlos, she headed straight for the owlery and sent her eagle to Riley, informing him immediately that she would be waiting for him by the gate, and then rushed to her dorm to stuff everything in quickly before classes ended.

"God, finally." she huffed, and slammed the trunk close, levitating it and leading it down the stairs in front of her. Hesitating for a moment, she quickly waved her wand, casting a Disillusionment charm on the trunk and smiled, satisfied.

She was almost at the main doors when a voice she recognized at once called "Miss Youngblood! How nice to see you here!"

Cursing mentally, she turned around and managed an amiable smile on her face to look at Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor, do you require something?" Liliana was impatient to get out of there at once, and Dumbledore seemed to sense her eagerness to get away.

"I could say the same for you, Miss Youngblood. It is hardly appropriate for a senior student to wander around the corridors during classes, you must know." The Headmasters piercing blue eyes twinkled and she refrained from scowling.

"Indeed. I have- business to attend to." She prayed he would buy it.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, gazing thoughtfully at the girl when he smiled. "Then I have no option but to say I cannot interfere in your private matters, child. Go on, and I hope to see you again, Miss Youngblood, on better terms."

There was something about his words that made her feel they wouldn't. But then again, who knew about Albus Dumbledore?

Inclining her head slightly, she briskly turned her heel and almost hurried away, her trunk levitating invisibly behind her.

_Finally, _she thought. Quickly unlocking the gate and yanking it open, she took a step out and glanced to the left, barely took ten steps when she collided with a mass of blonde hair and a broom.

"The fuck- !" she cursed loudly before flinching at the expression on her brothers face.

"I would appreciate it, Liliana, if you reserved your harsh language for dueling. Now come, we must leave immediately." Riley said coldly, and Liliana scowled, pointing her wand at her brother.

"Tell me, why is Sarah still our mother?"

Riley answered calmly "She is in debt to our father for the next six years by the Unbreakable Vow." His green eyes flashed and she relaxed, slipping onto the broom behind her brother and he pointed his own wand at Liliana's trunk and it vanished with a crack.

"Why did you not apperate?" Liliana asked once they were in the air.

"Too dangerous. What time is it?" Riley asked and his sister gave him an odd look. Riley looked nervous, an emotion she hadn't seen on his face for years.

"Five thirty seven to be exact. Why?"

"Today is your Death Eating. The letter came a week ago. Here." He passed Liliana a leaflet of parchments, and she skimmed through them quickly.

It read:

_Greetings, new follower:_

_If you are reading this letter then you have doubtless been accepted into the select band of professional wizards known as the Death Eaters. If by some unprecedented chance you are reading this and you have not been accepted into the Death Eaters then I suggest you put down this letter and leave now, or the consequences for you will be as terrible as my lifelong study into the Dark Arts can make them._

_Please find enclosed a short introductory guide to Death Eating, which you must memorise and then eat, to prevent security leaks. (Due to an unfortunate fatality last week, it is now permitted to cut the guide into small pieces before swallowing)._

_The next meeting is scheduled for midnight, 11th June, when I trust we will have the pleasure of watching your initiation ceremony. Please remember to bring the following items. It's so distressing when people don't prepare for these events properly._

_Yours in infamy,_

_**Lord Voldemort**_

Liliana looked skeptically at the parchments. Eat it? _But, _she thought, shrugging _his reason is_ _legitimate. And why the heck do I require a plastic imitation of my wand, I would not lose the extra. And a mask... I hope Riley has already brought all these items for me. _

"I've already brought all of it for you, so you needn't worry. Here," he passed her a black cloak with silver buckles "Wear this, we must be there by six."

"Brother, I have to eat it?" Liliana asked, hoping he would say no.

Riley Youngblood gave a humorless smile. "Indeed. Don't worry Liliana, I won't let you choke on it."

Liliana sighed and tore the parchment into small pieces and eyed it, annoyed. _It's fine, Lily_ her sensible (if it even was that) side told her _Just swallow it. _

Putting the paper in her mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut and slowly chewed, feeling slightly sick, but pushed the bile down and swallowed. And almost gagged.

After five minutes, she had finished the whole leaflet and was gripping her brothers' shoulder tightly.

"I feel sick." she mumbled and felt Riley's shoulder shake in his laughter.

"I remember I threw up after I ate it." he smiled, and suddenly stiffened. Liliana glanced over his shoulder and gave a wicked grin. They were finally there.

* * *

"Liliana Youngblood" Voldemort's cool voice called and the sixteen year old girl took a step forward, dropped to one knee before the Lord, head bowed respectfully.

"Tell me, why do you wish to become a Death Eater?" she heard him question, and could see the hem of his robes as he stood in front of her.

"To rid the world of Mudbloods and Muggles, my Lord. And to attain great power." she said confidently, no traces of a lie in her eyes. The graveyard was silent, and the circle of Death Eaters were watching her carefully.

The Dark Lord gave a malevolent smile as he looked down at the young girl bowed before him.

"Indeed. So is the wish of everyone present here. What makes you so different?"

"I have no current weaknesses." she replied. It was true. Every word of it.

"Current, you say? And what about," Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at Riley "your brother?"

Liliana didn't move a muscle.

"What about him, My Lord?" she maintained a steady tone, but inside she was getting worried. No, she couldn't.

"Does it hurt to see him in pain?" the Dark Lord flicked his wand and Riley's body convulsed as he gasped, and turned pale.

Liliana raised her head slightly, and looked at her tortured brother, her eyes emotionless.

"Yes. But it is not something which will have great influence on me, my lord."

Voldemort gave a thin smile and moved away.

"You spark an interest in me, Miss Youngblood. Truthful yet powerful is a good combination, is it not?" he asked no one in particular, and of course, no one replied.

"Of course, I have use of you. You would make a good Death Eater, Youngblood. Don't you agree?" he continued and Liliana secretly smiled.

"If the Lord thinks fit."

"I believe I do. Come here." he ordered and she rose slowly and held out her left arm.

He grasped her arm in his cold, inhumane touch and she refrained from shivering. Pointing his wand at her forearm, a green glow emmited from his wand as he made intricate lines on her arm and designs.

Liliana's eyes were wide and she shook slightly. The tip of Voldemort's wand was like needles, and felt as hot as a million coals. It burned and left a cooling sensation, which, instead of calming the heated skin down, felt like weights.

The pain was undescribable. So much, that she could barely even remember anything about it and what happened after at all.

But she writhed silently, and after what felt like ages, the heat moved away and she released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Pick up your wand." Voldemort ordered.

"My Lord?" Liliana questioned, taking a step back in confusion. He wanted to duel with her? The greatest sorcerer of all time, wanted to duel with a young school student?

Unknown to her, Harry Potter would be doing exactly that twenty or so years later.

"Do what I say." The Dark Lord's red eyes glowed and Liliana nervously raised her wand, and before she could even react he cried "Mucus Adnauseam Tria!"

Ducking the curse, Liliana pointed her wand at him "Transmogrifio!"

The pale snake like face twisted into a gruesome smile as he easily blocked her spells, which she shot at him one after the other.

"Feisty, aren't we, Miss Youngblood? So much like your father, the poor man." the red eyes taunted her and she refrained from scowling. He had no right to talk of her father like that, the man whose life he ruined, yet, neither did she have any right to retaliate.

"He is a wasted man, My lord. I have no connection to him any longer." she replied, her white blonde hair slapping her face as she twisted to her left to avoid being hit by the Disintegration curse.

Voldemort let out a hiss. "Confringo!"

Liliana yelped and hopped to the left, the fire almost burning her leg off. "Expulso!"she cried and the curse was blocked as easily as if the Lord was eating. Though she doubted he even did that.

"Crucio!" Voldemort almost lazily flicked his wand and Liliana felt searing pain spread through her veins, and dropped to the ground, body thrashing. A high pitched keening hurt her ears, before she realized it was her own.

The angst and irritation of it was near unbearable, ten times worse than the Dark Mark, and she felt suffocated, unable to breathe. God only knew how long the young sixteen year old was tortured there, blood rushing through her body as she twitched.

Her brother turned away, and Voldemort quietly asked "Riley, have you no courage? Would you not save your poor, dear sister?" Malice flashed in Voldemort's eyes as he increased the intensity and Liliana moaned, arching her back and clawing desperately at her chest, trying to ease some of the pain.

Slowly, it ebbed away, leaving her gasping and utterly spent. She barely found the energy to sit up, and a sharp ache behind her eyes made her vision go in and out of focus, scary yellow spots dancing in front of her.

"You have done relatively well for a child, Youngblood. I have a feeling," Voldemort's voice was sharp "You will not let me down."

And the Death Eaters all laughed loudly before disapperating, and they were all gone, leaving Liliana lying on the ground and Riley briskly walked to her, or tried to, it was more like a stagger - eyes scanning for major external bruises. He found quite a few.

"Brother" she gasped "I- I apologize for what I said. I did not- mean to say I did not care."

Riley placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I know. Though, to an extent Liliana, you must make it true." he said. Liliana was the one person he cared most about, and it hurt him to the core to see her in such pain. But the Dark Lord had no limit to his inhumane cruelties, Riley had seen it all with his own eyes.

Why did he allow his sister to become a Death Eater, if he cared about her so much? Because it was persuasion. No choice. Black mail. If he had been able to, he would hide Liliana in a cave in the most deserted part of the world, but she would not have it.

Liliana was a strong girl, much more than she showed. She had wit and courage, intelligence and power, but Riley hoped it would be good enough. And looking at her now, sweating and trying to get up, he smiled.

"You will make a fine servant, Liliana. I could see it, he was impressed." he murmured, and she gave a smile before plopping back down on the cool earth and groaned "I can't feel my brain."

Riley rolled his eyes and glanced at his sister' arm.

"Liliana, look at your arm."

Liliana looked down at her left forearm and her smile brightened. The Dark Mark - a skull with a serpent protruding from it's mouth - glowed green and black as she gazed at her newly acquired sign.

"It was worth it." She said and Riley's expression clouded over.

"I believe so." he replied and gripped her other arm tightly and they vanished with a _crack._


End file.
